Whirlpool Meets Sand
by KingBeasta
Summary: While during his training trip Temari is to join Naruto and Jiraya on their 3 year training trip. How will Temari life be like with Konoha's super pervert and blonde jinchuriki Naruto x Temari
1. Chapter 1

Whirlpool meets sand

 **Summary**

While during his training trip Temari is to join Naruto and Jiraya on their 3 year training trip. How will Temari life be like with Konoha's super pervert and blonde jinchuriki

Naruto x Temari

 _ **I'll be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _I have another poll up for the naruto x levy stories the top 3 polls will be made into a story but I won't start writing them for a while since after i upload the rest of the stories i will be focusing on updating but just so you know red fox will be the first to be updated then cunning pf a fox._**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki gennin of Konoha and now student of Jiriaya has just left the village for his three year training trip with his brand new sensei Jiriaya the Toad Sage. While in most cases he would screammimg about getting Sasuke back from Orochimaru or talking about his crush Sakura but Naruto finds himself thinking about what Jiriaya had told him when he was in the hospital.

 **Flashback**

Naruto has finally be left alone after Tsunade and Shizune had finished healing his injures and has finished talking to Sakura. " **You're an idiot Naruto.** " said Kyuubi in a deadpan tone. Naruto then let's out a sigh of annoyance Kyuubi then growls at Naruto from his mindscape " **don't you fucking sigh at me you pathetic brat**!" roared Kyuubi in his usual angry tone.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the bijuu "what do you want fox! I'm tired " sneered Naruto in exhaustion usually in a few hours or dsy he would be ready to go but after the long fights with Kimmimatu, Tayuya, and Sasuke Naruto finds himself tired.

Kyuubi growls at his jailer in annoyance the large Bijuu sometimes wondered what he do to be cursed with an idiotic shinobi like Naruto " **I don't care if you are near death brat! You will fucking listen to me you ungrateful sack of meat!** " roared Kyuubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the loud voice being the Kyuubi no Kistune "fine what do you want?" asked Naruto.

" **You're an Idiot!** " said Kyuubi causing Naruto to gain a sweat drop on the side of his head " **you purposely allowed yourself in a situation where you almost die and for what for some arrogant brat and that annoying teammate of course**!" yelled Kyuubi yhe fox then cuts off the link the fox sits in his cage growling in annoyance.

Jiriaya then walks in the room with a serious face which had shocked Naruto since the only time he's ever seen Jiriaya serious is when he saw Itachi and Kisame and when he encountered Orochimaru for the second time "hey Naruto how you feeling?" asked Jiriaya in a solemn expression.

Naruto gives Jiriaya a wide smirk " I'm feeling good dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

Jiriaya nods his head he then stands up and walks over to Naruto and taps Naruto's arm he then releases a scream of pain. He then releases a sigh "Naruto you over used your chakra." said Jiriaya looking at the blonde Uzumaki.

Naruto then gains a confused expression "huh, what are you talking about Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto who has a dead pan expression and has a expression of lost.

Jiriaya then runs his hands through his long white hair "what I mean is that you pushed your body to it's absolute limits. While training this might be good but in the heat of the enemy it can become fatal. Naruto you're even lucky to be alive." said Jiriaya as he sits across from the gennin.

"huh, why wouldn't I be alive I never give up dattebayo!" declared Naruto.

"You're lucky to be alive because that last jutsu and using Kyuubi chakra when you barley had any chakra left could have ended your ninja carrer permanently." said Jiriaya which had shocked Naruto beyond belief the knucklehead shinobi couldn't believe it he could of died but the hard headed part of him was telling he'll never give up until he brings Sasuke back and becomes the hokage.

"While I came here to tell you you the dangers of over using your chakra I wanted to talk to you Naruto." said Jiriaya in a tone that held no joking.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Jiriaya"what do you want to talk about Ero-Sannin" asked Naruto in curiosity. While he had his face wrapped in bandages Jiriaya still knew the bandage gennin had raised his eyebrow at him.

"I want to talk about giving up that foolish promise. Now, before you start yelling hear me out?" asked Jiriaya he watches as Naruto is about to say something but then closes his mouth. "I know of your nindo way to never break a promise but you are making same mistake Sabutobi-sensei and myself made while concerning Orochimaru but Naruto you should know Orochimaru wasn't the cruel, cold, and evil shinobi. He was once like me and you he grew up with no family and back then I could actually call him my best friend but even he start experimenting on people I wanted to believe the person I once saw still my friend but over the years I knew the person I was knew was no longer there. And because of my most regrets due my feelings thousands of innocent have died I just don't want you to make the same mistake as me. And Naruto we leave in 7 days so do what you need to do." said Jiriaya he then walks to the window and exits out the window leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto just sat in silence but after two minutes he gains a expression that's a cross betrween conviction and confidence "I don't care what that old pervert says! I'll bring Sasuke-teme back and show him or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto with his trademark idiotic grin.

 **Flashback Over**

Naruto glances at his sensei then glances back ast the road "I don't care what Ero-Sannin I will bring Sasuke-teme back. I always keep my promises." thought Naruto he then glances back at Jiriaya and squints his eyes at the white haired sage "aye Ero-Sannin where are we going! Can you teach me a new jutsu? I want to spit acid out of my mouth! No wait I want shot lava out of my eyes!" yelled Naruto.

Jiriaya grins at Naruto excitement " how about no and no. Besides i'm not teaching you anything until you master the rasengan." said Jiriaya in a tone that gave no room for an argument.

Naruto then let's out a loud whine "but I have learned the jutsu and where are we going?" asked Naruto with a pout.

Jiriaya scoffed at Naruto not in an arrogant matter but in a joking matter "Naruto you still have to use a clone to create the rasengan. Until you can truly create the rasengan with one hand then we can start talking about what's next to teach you gaki." said Jiriaya.

Naruto glares at Jiriaya with a pout "no fair! Hey wait a minute! You never said where we're are going Ero-Sannin!" exclaimed Naruto.

Jiriaya just rolled his eyes at Naruto's impatientness "I heard you the first time Naruto. I just choose not to listen to you. And will stop calling me Ero-Sannin it's embarrassing!" whined Jiriaya.

Naruto crosses his arms "Never! Unless you stop writing those perverted books." said Naruto in a defiance tone.

Jiriaya glares down at Jiriaya with a smirk "Never! Your tiny brain can't concept the wonders of each of my masterpieces!" yelled Jiriaya with a full blown grin. He then loses the grin and gains a serious expression "and we are going to Sunagakure that is the first stop we need to take I guess you can say it's like a side mission ordered by Tsunade-hime." said Jiriaya he turns to Naruto who has a million watt smile.

Naruto then behins to bounce up and down like a child on a sugar rush "we're going to Suna that's awesome! I can see Gaara come on Ero-Sannin we're wasting daylight!" yelled Naruto as he begins to start running then turns to Jiriaya with a nervous expression "uh, where's Suna again?" asked Naruto who has a large sweatdrop on the side of his head.

Jiriaya facepalms at Naruto's rash excitement "okay note to self get the rashness and his running into battle without thinking out of his head the brat will ladt longer in the world." thought Jiriaya "Naruto let me lead the way." said Jiriaya as he walks past Naruto who quickly follows right behind him.

"So, why are we going there?" asked Naruto in a curious tone while he was happy he gets to see his fellow jinchuriki he was also curious why are they going there.

"I guess you can say we are going there for a political mission but also this contains about your future training you will have." said Jiriaya in a serious tone Naruto gazes at Jiriaya's expression wondering what the perverted sage is thinking about.

But he then shrugs his shoulders "probably something perverted no doubt." thought Naruto as he places his hands behind his head but Naruto couldn't be anymore wtong he was.

 **Flashback**

Inside the Hokage office you would usually see Tsunade going though mountains of papers, drinking various of bottles of Sake, or taking naps but not today Tsunade can be seen staring at Jiriaya with a serious expression who's sitting across from her "Jiriaya I must know what you will be doing on this training trip?" asked Tsunade.

Jiriaya let's out a sigh "orginally I was planning on having Naruto complete the rasengan, and the Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin** ), working on his taijutsu, and focusing on him controlling Kyuubi's chakra but that isn't going to work. So I'll have to take another approach." said Jiriaya as he grabs a note book and start writing in it but it isn't the notebook she's familiar with.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow "what do you mean a different approach?" asked Tsunade narrowing her hazel eyes at Jiriaya.

Jiriaya then gives her an all knowing look "Tsunade-hime are you really asking me this question? You've seen how he fights. His taijutsu is piss-poor, the only ninjutsu he knows is Kage no Jutsu, Sexy Clone Technique ( **Oiroke no Jutsu** ), Summoning Technique ( **Kuchiyose Summoning** ), and rasengan, Naruto hasn't even learned all the chakra exercises, and the boy probably doesn't even know he has a secrete talent for fuinjutsu or what chakra papers are. Tsunade you can't deny that he has been trained poorly." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade let's out a tired some sigh even though Naruto isn't there physically it had seems like just talking about the knucklehead shinobi is giving the Senju kage a headache "agreed these holes in Naruto should have been corrected months ago. I will personally look into it I can't have someone like Naruto being killed on the next high classed mission while his team was able to complete the wave, his fight against Gaara, and his mission with the protection of princess Yukie Fujikaze the next time he won't be lucky." said Tsunade as she massages the temple of her forehead.

"You know this is all Kakashi's fault right." stated Jiriaya.

Tsunade then glares at Jiriaya "Jiriaya what are you talking about? How is this Kakashi's fault?" asked Tsunade.

Jiriaya then begins to tap the giant scroll that's placed next to him "come on Tsunade it shouldn't be hard to figure out Kakashi openly favored Sasuke over Naruto and the pink haired girl. You and me know how much Kakashi would try to repay Obito even if he had to ignored jis sensei's son. And we both know that Minato never favored Obito, Rin, or Kakashi." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade leans back in the chair letting out a sigh "alright Jiriaya you're right about Kakashi it's pretty obvious that he shouldn't favor one student over another it could caused problems but it's already too late for that." said Tsunade.

Jiriaya nods his head in agreement "if only Minato or his teammates could see him now." thought Jiriaya he then turns to Tsunade and glances down at her breast "Tsunade what are you going to do about the pink haired one. She's obviously incredibly weak even for gennin standards. Not to forget she's hopelessly obessed obsessed with Sasuke and has her own fangirl delusion making her believe she's in love with him and having this false image of Sasuke." stated Jiriaya.

Tsunade then grabs a bottle of Sake and starts drinking from the bottle "Honestly, I'm not sure I was orginally thinking about but I don't know I mean yeah she has good chakra control but her obsession with Sasuke Uchiha vould present some troubles." said Tsunade. Jiriaya then grins at Tsunade "what the hell are you grinning for you old pervert." growled Tsunade.

Jiriaya just shrugged his shoulders "oooh, nothing. Just thought you could hearva suggestion I have in mind." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade glares at Jiriaya "what kind of suggestion?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto just waved her off nonchalantly "oh nothing, just wondering instead of teaching that Sakura girl you train Ino Yamanaka ?" asked Jiriaya.

Tsunade eyes open with a glare "would that be smart move I mean they are friends." said Tsunade.

Jiriaya just waved her off "Tsunade you and me know friend has nothing to do with it, after if that was the case Orochimaru would've been the Yondaime Hokage and not my former student Minato. While her taijutsu is poor but that's not really surprising since since her clan focus on their mind jutsus but other than that she's quite intelligent, more level headed, and is better with coming up with plans on the fly, also, her chakra control is better good probably thanks to her dad and Asuma. Besides you know I'm right." grinned Jiriaya.

Tsunade let's out a groan at the fact that Ino would be a better candidate than Sakura "alright, alright you win you damn pervert that Ino girl would make a better student also with her clan jutsu she'll be able to do some true grand breaking techniques. But back to Naruto what will you be doing you I care about as family but also as an asset." said Tsunade.

Jiriaya nods his head "true but also he probably is the last remaining family you got after all both the Uzumaki and Senju are cousins so in away you are the only family he probably has but we are getting off track. As I was saying I want to find out what his nature chakra first then I'll start teaching him the true power of the Kage No Bunshin. I believe with the full mastery of the clones he couls not only successfully complete learn the rasengan but also go into the next type of Minato's jutsu, and I want to teach him the Hiraishin no Jutsu ( **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** ), I also want him to learn this." said Jiriaya pulling out a medium sized red scroll that has the word Toxic () in kanji.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at Jiriaya "I have some questions that needs to be answered." said Tsunade.

Jiriaya nods his head "that's fair." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade nods her head at her fellow Sage "alright my first question is what is the next step in the rasengan, myvsecond question is are you sure that's a smart thing of having Naruto learn the Hiraishin? And my third question is what's in that scroll ?" asked Tsunade in suspicion as she glares at Jiriaya.

Jiriaya continues to grin at Tsunade "well Tsunade-hime the next step in the rasengan is to add your own element into the jutsu but as you know Minato died before he can complete the rasengan and as for me I haven't been able to complete the jutsu while there was that one I used the rasengan then fired a fire release jutsu and created Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere ( **Katon: Goēn Rasengan** ) but the way I did was incomplete. But to your second question yes Naruto should learn the Hiraishin, after all it's his birth right if not me then who Kakashi. The man knew the rasengan but didn't bother teaching it to him or how to use truly use the kage no bunshin. And for your last question my spy acting got this I don't how but he did." said Jiriaya as he rubs the back of his head.

Tsunade then glares daggers at Jiriaya "what's in it?" asked Tsunade.

Jiriaya nonchalantly waves his hand at Tsunade "I think it's better if I show you." said Jiriaya he unsealed the scroll another smaller scroll puffs in existence and a kusarigama.

Tsunade widens her eyes in shock as she gazes on the kusarigama "i-i-is th-that?" asked Tsunade pointing at the kusarigama.

Jiriaya who now has a solemn expression nods his head "yep the weapon of Hanzo you know it still has his poison on it right." said Jiriaya.

"But how?" asked Tsunade who's stunned.

Jiriaya shrugged his shoulders "like said early i'm not sure how." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade then glances at the scroll "and the scroll?" asked Tsunade.

Jiriaya let's out a chuckle "believe it or not inside this scroll is Hanzo's taijutsu, ninjutsu, kayakujutsu ( **Gunpowder Techniques** ), and kusarigamajutsu ( **Chain Sickle Technique** ). No doubt he probably excepted someone to end his life and he took extra steps into maintaining that his teachings don't die out with him." said Jiriaya.

Tsunade nods her head in agreement "could you believe it that one day Hanzo will be helping Konoha?" asked Tsunade.

Jiriaya grins back at Tsunade "hello no but this will help advance in Naruto's training. But I'll have to excuse myself I need to do some...research." smirked Jiriaya in a perverted manner.

Tsunade gains a tic mark on the side of her head "before she can strangle or punch the toad sage he quickly shunships out of the room "damn that fucking pervert.

 **Flashback over**

Both Naruto and Jiriaya finds themselves at the gates of Sunagakure also known as the Village Hidden by Sand. Jiriaya let's out a groaning sigh "there's no way I'll be able to do any research." groaned Jiriaya with his shoulders slumped.

Naruto who's sweating due to his heavy and baggy jumpsuit glares at Jiriaya "research? Who cares about that crap! I'm dying here!" yelled Naruto.

"You fool! You simply don't understand and I have you know my loyal fans care! And you're hot because of that god aweful jumpsuit and Suna is a desert you baka!" yelled Jiriaya slapping Naruto on the back of hia head.

Naruto let's out a groan "but it's so hooot!" whined Naruto.

Jiriaya just waved Naruto off "you'll get used to it." said Jiriaya as the two shinobi continue to walk to the gate they two suna jounin one of the jounin is dressed in a puppeteer clothing while next to him is Baki who is a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

The two suna-ninjas bow to Naruto and Jiriaya "Jiriaya-sama we've been waiting for you." said the puppeteer.

Baki nods his head " Shirubādasuto ( **Silver Dust** ) is right the council awaits." said Baki he then turns his gaze to Naruto "so he's the one that cure Gaara of his psychotic tendencies. He does look like an idiot but if it wasn't for him then Gaara wouldn't be a posdible future choice for Kazekage" thought Baki he then bows to Naruto shocking that someone is actually bowing to him. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki if it wasn't for you Gaara would still be insane." said Baki.

Naruto rubs the back of his head "it's no problem. Me and Gaara are alike." said Naruto with a wide grin shocking the two suna-nin.

"That's right Temari did say she felt the sane kind of chakra from Naruto when the two were fighting but Naruto's chakra was muvh larger than Gaara's." thought Baki.

"But where's Gaara I've been dying to see him." said Naruto who's literally bouncing off his feet.

Baki and Shirubādasuto chuckle at Naruto's excitement "Gaara is actually home Shirubādasuto will show you the way." said Baki shocking the puppeteer.

Jiriaya chuckles at 4the shocked faced of the suna-nin "have fun." said Jiriaya Baki grabs onto the sage's shoulder and shunshin the sage to the council room.

Naruto grins at Shirubādasuto "come on let's go already!" yelled Naruto.

Shirubādasuto gains a sweatdrop "damn my luck." groaned Shirubādasuto.

 **With Jiriaya and Baki**

As they entered the council room each member on the council bows to Jiriaya "well, well, if it isn't Jiriaya of the sannin." said Chiyo.

Jiriaya gains a sweatdrop at Chiyo "hello, Chiyo nice to be here." said Jiriaya the old sage still knew even though the years have passed Chiyo still has a dislike for Konoha but he could understand that since Konoha has a dislike for Kumo and Iwa.

Jiriaya then glances at Ebizō who had cough in his hand "now that you are here we can get on with this meeting." said Ebizō as he stares at the Konoha ninja.

Gozā nods his head "but before we start this meeting the council and Suna would like to apologize for our actions towards your village Jiriaya-sama." said Gozā.

Jiriaya waves his hand in a nonchantalant matter "don't worry about it Gozā. You were a victim of Orochimaru's schemes. We are slowly regaining our friendship thanks to my new student Naruto Uzumaki.

Chiyo then gains a shocked expression at remembering that a gennin had a hand in curing Gaara "if I may could I asked you something?" asked Chiyo.

Jiriaya raised an eyebrow at the elder woman "um, sure what is it?" asked Jiriaya who's confused.

Chiyo then narrows her eyes at Jiriaya "you say you want to strengthen the friendship of Konoha and Suna if that's true then could you fix the seal on Gaara it would do both villages good if Gaara no longer had to worry about losing control." said Chiyo after a minute Jiriaya thinks it over he then nods his head in agreement.

Causing Chiyo to smile since she's the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara in the first place. "Now it's time to start this meeting." said Yurā.

Sajō nods his head with his fellow councilman "agreed, now Jiriaya-sama I believe you know why you are here?" asked Sajō.

Jiriaya nods his head "of course this about strengthening our relationship. Tsunade had told me you would be having one of your ninjas to come with me on my three year mission but she didn't really tell me who actually. But why are you doing this?" asked Jiriaya.

"We doing this so the bound between our villages could be stronger." said Chiyo in a personally tone.

Yurā nods his head agreeing with his elder "this is a repaying our debts to Konoha fir not canceling the treaty. And the person we've decided who should go with you is Temari of the sand daughter of the late Yondaime Kazekage Rasa." said Jurā in a serious tone.

Baki nods his head in agreement "Temari while young for her age is quite talented in her own right." said Baki.

Jiriaya noda his head "yeah I remember watching her fight against Shikamaru she almost had him and her wind release is quite powrrful." said Jiriaya.

"Thank you Jiriaya we make sure our shinobi are well train and ready to go out on missions but Tsunade had also say you have important information for us is that correct Jiriaya-sama?" asked Ebizō.

Jiriaya nods his head gaining a serious expression "have any of you heard of the Akatsuki?" asked Jiriaya each of the councilmen shook their head negatively " the Akatsuki is organization made out of S-Class Shinobi their is to obtain all nine Bijuu their intentions are unknown but there are two members we know of and that is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." said Jiriaya each of the councilmen narrows their eyes at hearing about the Akatsuki.

Baki narrows his eyes in suspecion "what could the Akatsuki want with the Bijuu whatever there reason can't be any good." thought Baki he then turns to Jiriaya "so, what should we do Jiriaya-sama whatever plan this Akatsuki has won't be good." said Baki in a cold tone.

Jiriaya nods his head in agreement "true we can't allow the Akatsuki to gain control of the Bijuu. It will only mean more trouble for us as a whole but I suggest both the leaf and sand start to strengthen our shinobi but I do know one thing the Akatsuki will start making their move within three years." said Jiriaya.

Everyone looked shocked while they found out Itachi and Kisame are part of the Akatsuki has everyone wondering. If those two monsters are apart of this terrorist group then who else is "three years doesn't sound like alot but we have no choice in the matter. We must stop the Akatsuki!" yelled Jōseki in anger with everyone agreeing.

Ebizō turns to Chiyo with a curious expression as his sister has serious concentrated look "Chiyo what are you thinking about?" asked Ebizō.

Chiyo turns towards Ebizo "I'm thinking if these people are strong as Jiriaya says it's time for me to do something I never thought I would do until this day." said Chiyo.

 **With Naruto**

Within the backyard of the home of the kazehage household laughing could be heard not laughing of a child but laughing of someone crying from laughing. Within the sandy yard you can see Naruto laughing his ass off, Gaara with a who has a small smile, Temari who's grinning, and Kankuro who looks like he wants to strangle Naruto.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He's has tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. As a child, he carved the kanji for "love" ( **愛, _ai_ )** on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. Gaara wears a reddish-brownish one with longer sleeves and an upright collar, and wears mesh armour on his wrists and ankles.

Kankurō wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Kankurō at first sported a triangular face-paint design, but changed to a different cross-like design.

Temari has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. She wears a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow.

"Are... ..telling...me..that..ahahaha Kankuro used to take your make up..and put it on...my self!" Laughed Naruto who has tears rlolling down his face.

Temari has a wide cocky grin "yep what did you used to say?" asked Temari as she places her finger on her chin. She then gains a smirk " oh yeah, now I remember he would say 'fear me the great and stunning Kankuro-sama. Master of puppets!' or something like that." said Temari as she shrugs her shoulders.

Naruto then begins laugh silently with fresh tears rolling down his face. Kankuro glares at Naruto but Naruto pays him no mind he then turns to Temari "damn you woman!" roared Kankuro.

"I also find it quite amusing." said Gaara causing Kankuro to facefault "why must you always make my life so damn difficult Temari." groaned Kankuro.

"Because you make it so easy." said Temari in a teasing matter.

"Makeup boy." whispered Naruto.

He then growls at Naruto "I am not! Fuck you baka!" roared Kankuro.

Temari let's out a giggle "ehehe, Make Up Boy. You know I like that name for now on you will be called Mēkuappubōi ( **Makeup Boy** )." said Temari.

"Never!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara who's drinking some tea stares at Kankuro "I like it." said Gaara the four gennin then hear foot step they turn around and see Jiriaya and Baki "Baki, Jiriaya finished with the meeting?" asked Gaara.

The two shinobi nods their head "there's something we need to tell you four but before that Jiriaya-sama needs to check somerhing out." said Baki causing the gennin to give the sage and jounin a questionable stare.

Jiriaya thrn pulls out some chakra induction papers "chakra induction papers." said Kankuro in a confused tone wondering why Jiriaya has those papers.

Naruto glances at Kankuro "chakra induction papers? What's that?" asked Naruto.

Baki turn towards Naruto "Naruto every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called "Chakra Induction Paper" ( **Chakura Kannōshi** ) is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element: Fire:the paper will ignite and turn to ash, Wind the paper will split in two, Lightning the paper will wrinkle, Earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, and Water the paper will become damp." said Baki in a lectured tone.

Naruto then gains a confused expression causing everyone to shake their head negatively at Naruto's idioticy "Naruto just pour your chakra into those papers then you'll find out which is your element affinity. Basically, if you have fire you can use fire release." explained Temari in a professional tone.

Naruto then gains an undetstanding expression "I get it now." grinned Naruto he thrn turns towards Temari "thanks Temari-chan." grinned Naruto.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders Jiriaya hands Naruto the paper and as instructed he pours some chakra into the paper. The paper splits in to surprising everuone "so, he has Wind Release just like Gaara and Temari not to mention he's from Konoha which is rare." thought Kankuro but to Kankuro's and everyone's face goes into shock as each of the two pieces becomes damp and crumbles into dust "no way he has Wind ( **Futon** ), Earth ( **Doton** ), and Water Release ( **Suiton** )!" yelled a surprised Kankuro.

Gaara smiles at his friend "you continued to amaze me." said Gaara.

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously "thanks Gaara." said Naruto with a sheeplist smile.

"Now that we have got that done it's time to drop the bomb on you Temari." said Baki having the gennin attention.

Jiriaya turns to the female suna-kunoichi "your council has declared that you to be joining Naruto and I on our three year training trip." said Jiraya.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Whirlpool Meets Sand is done. the next story ill do is Ninjas of Whirlpool and then Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **This is the new poll. While in some cases the poll is usually for choosing only one to be the decided outcome . But with this poll only three of these stories will be chosen well the top three will be chosen. Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.-** **5**_

 _ **Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement -** **4**_

 _ **First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu -** **3**_

 _ **4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord -** **3**_

 _ **5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure -** **3**_

 _ **7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya -** **3**_

 _ **6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light. -** **2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Baki turn towards Naruto "Naruto every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called "Chakra Induction Paper" ( **Chakura Kannōshi** ) is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element: Fire:the paper will ignite and turn to ash, Wind the paper will split in two, Lightning the paper will wrinkle, Earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, and Water the paper will become damp." said Baki in a lectured tone._

 _Naruto then gains a confused expression causing everyone to shake their head negatively at Naruto's idioticy "Naruto just pour your chakra into those papers then you'll find out which is your element affinity. Basically, if you have fire you can use fire release." explained Temari in a professional tone._

 _Naruto then gains an undetstanding expression "I get it now." grinned Naruto he thrn turns towards Temari "thanks Temari-chan." grinned Naruto._

 _Temari just shrugged her shoulders Jiraiya hands Naruto the paper and as instructed he pours some chakra into the paper. The paper splits in to surprising everuone "so, he has Wind Release just like Gaara and Temari not to mention he's from Konoha which is rare." thought Kankuro but to Kankuro's and everyone's face goes into shock as each of the two pieces becomes damp and crumbles into dust "no way he has Wind ( **Futon** ), Earth ( **Doton** ), and Water Release ( **Suiton** )!" yelled a surprised Kankuro._

 _Gaara smiles at his friend "you continued to amaze me." said Gaara._

 _Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously "thanks Gaara." said Naruto with a sheeplist smile._

 _"Now that we have got that done it's time to drop the bomb on you Temari." said Baki having the gennin attention._

 _Jiraiya turns to the female suna-kunoichi "your council has declared that you to be joining Naruto and I on our three year training trip." said Jiraiya._

 _ **Recap End**_

Gaara just stares at Toad Sannin with a surprised expression on his face with his green colored eyes shot open wide, Kankuro just stares at Jiraiya with a stunned look on his war painted face, and Temari stares at Jiraiya with shocked and disbelief expression "wh-wh-what! B-b-but..why?" stuttered Temari who's shocked beyond belief but as for Naruto he just stand in confusion not even knowing Temari is coming with him on his three training trip.

Naruto stares at Jiraiya with a confused look "hey! What the hell Ero-sennin! I thought you were only training me!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya then hits Naruto on top of his head "quit calling me that brat!" yelled Jiraiya he then turned towards Temari with a serious expression he then turned towards Baki "Baki since she's your student I believed you're the one who should tell her." said Jiraiya as he stares at the suna jounin.

Baki nods in agreement "yes of course Jiraiya-sama. Temari the council has decided you will go on a three year training mission. This is also a mission for you to grow strong enough to protect the village." said Baki in a serious tone.

Temari narrows her eyes at Baki "but why would I need to leave the village Baki-sensei. There's something your not telling me." stated Temari with glare.

He then released a hollow chuckle "always the perceptive one Temari. The reason you must leave and train with Jiraiya-sama is because there's a group of S-rank ninjas after Naruto and Gaara. No that wouldn't be right they're after what each has their Bijuu. As far as we know the only members of this group are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." said Baki shocking the three siblings.

Gaara glares at Baki not the same level of glare as it was once but still a notable glare "what are they called?" demanded Gaara with his eyes becoming cold.

But Baki doesn't back down "they call themselves Akatsuki. Were not sure of their motives but both Konoha and Sunagakure must be strong enough to handle the threat." said Baki.

Chiyo then walks up to Temari with a serious expression and shook her head negatively "no, if what Jiraiya-sama said is true, then each village will have be strong if not then who knows what they might be especially with monster such as Itachi and Kisame but just you joining Uzumaki here on a training trip with Jiraiya. I will be taking a student something I thought I would never actual do." said Chiyo.

"Really Lady Chiyo who are you planning to take as your student?" asked a shocked Temari.

But instead of answering her she just points her finger at Kankuro "congratulations Kankuro you will now be my student." said a smiling Chiyo Kankuro points at himself and she nods her head.

"Me but why me. I'm not ungrateful Lady Chiyo but why me of all people?"asked a bewildered Kankuro with his brown eyes widening with utter shocked.

Chiyo smiles warmly at him "it's quite simple Kankuro. You are one of the most killed puppeteers in the village and it's about time that I accept my mistakes and move on with only moving on can we truthfully move on. " said Chiyo.

Kankuro then bows towards Chiyo "I'm grateful that you'll be taking as your student Chiyo-sensei." said a respectful Kankuro he then turned his attention towards Baki "when will Tenari be leaving." asked Kankuro.

Baki then turned towards Jiraiya who gained a sweatdrop on the side of his head at having the attention on him "well honestly I wasn't planning on coming here but I've had to change my original plan but the sooner the better. We must be on constant move we can't allow the Akatsuki to know Naruto's where abouts." said Jiraiya he then turned towards Gaara "but before I do leave I must finished the request." said Jiraiya.

Gaara raised an eyebrow "what is this request you speaks of Jiraiya?" asked Gaara.

Jiraiya grins at Gaara to fix your seal of course. Hey Lady Chiyo do you have anywhere I can take Gaara to fix his seal?" asked Jiraiya.

Chiyo nods her head "yeah there is actually I'll take you." said Chiyo.

Jiraiya nods his head he then turned towards the four genin "Naruto your coming with me I plan to teach you fūinjutsu and you should watch me. Temari use this time to pack what you need."ordered Jiraiya he then walls with Chiyo with Naruto running up with Gaara hoping to talk to his fellow jinchuriki before they knew it they were in an underground location below the hospital.

Naruto then turned towards Gaara "hey, Gaara do you think Temari is okay. I mean she is being ordered to leave her village I would be pretty down if you ask me?" asked Naruto even though he wasn't that bright he understood the serious tension. After all when Kakashi had brought him back to the village he had to leave Konohagakure not really being able to say his good.

Gaara crossed his arms and just stares at the buildings around. Gaara had summarized this level was ancient and could be were people have gone to be sealed by Shukaku "I believed she will get over it. Temari is not someone who has a weak she understands this must be done to project her village but she is saddened by the fact she must for three years." said Gaara he then turned towards Naruto who has his hands behind his neck "Naruto Uzumaki can I ask you something?" asked Gaara.

Naruto's puzzled face turned to his notorious fox like smile with wide grin "sure Gaara were friends!" exclaimed Naruto with a wide grin.

Gaara smiles at Naruto "that's good to hear. I want you watch out for her I know this might seem strange since Temari is strong in her right but with my eyes open I feel horrible how I acted towards her and Kankuro. " said Gaara.

Naruto just grins at him with a thumbs up "you don't have to worry about anything Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki is on the job dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto Chiyo smiles at the two jinchuriki while Jiraiya smirks at the fact these two were once enemies and now appears to be best friends.

Gaara smiles at Naruto "thank you, Naruto Uzumaki you are a true friend." said the youngest son of Rasa he then turned towards Jiraiya "how will you fix the seal?" asked Gaara.

"I will place a Eight Trigrams Sealing Style ( **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** ) on you. This was the same seal the Yondaime used to seal Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Now Gaara remove your shirt." ordered Jiraiya Gaara nods his head and removes all of his clothing Jiraiya then placed his hand on Gaara's stomach both Naruto and Chiyo are treated to see the sealing formula moved from the sannin's arm to Gaara's stomach. Gaara then falls back on the ground.

Naruto quickly rushes to help his friend up "Gaara are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Gaara nods his head with a smile "I feel better, better than I've ever felt." stated Gaara he then turned towards Jiraiya and bows to him "thank you Jiraiya-sama." said Gaara.

Jiraiya waves him off "its no problem forcing you to live with flawed seal is just cruel besides now you can get some sleep without worrying about Shukaku taking control over you." grinned Jiraiya he then turned towards Chiyo "yes what is it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Does that boy know of his heritage. I notice that seal from anywhere even though I'm just a novice at fūinjutsu that was an Uzumaki seal!" whispered Chiyo.

Jiraiya shook his head negatively at which shocked Chiyo since she believed the child deserves to know of his origin after all when she was younger the Uzumaki Clan were nothing to joke about and their fūinjutsu were the most powerful no one could match them in fūinjutsu. But those red haired clan were just all around powerful no one would dare fight a group of them. Especially Ashina and Mito Uzumaki those two were a powerhouse in their own right after all Mito is the one who taught her granddaughter about medical ninjutsu.

"I know he has every right but the problem was I couldn't tell him in the village mostly because of Danzo." whispered Jiraiya.

Lady Chiyo narrowed her at Jiraiya "he was one of Sandaime Hokage's teammate." whispered Chiyo she remembered the man clearly he was not one who represented what Konohagakure or their Will of Fire was supposed to be.

"He's not to be trusted. I'm sure you know this but from my spy network I found multiple files of every dirty work he's done like having one of his root ninja attempt to assassinate Sabutobi-sensei I'm not sure why Sabutobi-sensei hasn't done anything but Tsunade-hime plans to fix that." whispered Jiraiya in a low tone he never really understood why his sensei allowed Danzo but luckily both him and Tsunade won't make the same mistake their sensei has he already plans to make sure Naruto won't make the same mistake as him.

Jiraiya knew his teammate Sasuke Uchiha was just like Orochimaru they both hunger for power those two would do anything to achieve powerful and he knew Orochimaru would sacrifice as many lives as needed to achieved whatever dark cruel experiment. While he didn't know Sasuke he knew his type. The Uchiha is the power hungry type he would do anything to achieved power, the whitenette knew even he is somehow to kill Itachi he wouldn't go back to the village no he'll just direct his hatred somewhere else Sasuke wasn't the type to let go of his hatred.

Chiyo smiles at Jiraiya with a sly smile "it seems like both our villages struggle with their own problems. But your student is amazing you know to be able save Gaara from his own darkness and was able to save his own village from Gaara's rampage. I have to say that's quite impressive." said Chiyo.

Jiraiya smirks at Naruto and Gaara "yeah I do he's not like any genin he has untapped potential just waiting to be unlock." said Jiraiya "Naruto come on. Hey have a big schedule and I'll teach you something." said Jiraiya with a smirk Naruto doesn't even say anything rush towards.

He then begina to bounce up and down in excitement "really! What you going to teach me! Am I going to learn how to shot fire out of my eyes or shot knives out of my hands!" yelled Naruto with excitement.

Jiraiya just rolls his eyes at Naruto while Chiyo snickers at his enthusiasm "just come on brat we have much to do." said Jiraiya both Chiyo and Gaara follows the Konoha duo. When they returned to the gates of Suna they are greeted to see the councilmen, Kankuro, a fellow kunoichi Maki, and Temari who has her iron fan ( **tessen** ) with her and a bag on her back. Jiraiya smiles at her "ready to go?" Jiraiya.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders 'ready as I ever be Jiraiya-sama." said Temari.

He just nods his head "right then let's go, there's a lot we have to do." said Jiraiya both blondes their heads.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Land of Rivers, Gunraku Forest**

The Land of Rivers ( **Kawa no Kuni** ) is a small country that is situated between the borders of the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. The small country has a calm like weather. Most say this country is a country of spring with large and wide grass fields, medium size trees but don't overshadowed the land such as the threes in Konohagakure. Even the very mountains are covered in grass.

Temari stares at Jiraiya "so, what will you be teaching us. There must be a reasin why you've taken us all the way out here even the village Tanigakure ( **Village Hidden in the Valleys** ) is a small village that isn't well known?" asked Temari with a look of suspension.

Jiraiya chuckles "your quite perspective but your not wrong. I've chosen Land of Rivers because it's not very well known but people mostly come here for a relaxing vacation of nothingness and to have a new start. Thus place is mostly very quiet. Plus with its open wide field would be a good training area but this also takes us on rout to Land of Metal ( **Kin no Kuni** ). It's also where one of my colleges lives" said Jiraiya.

Naruto scratches the side of his head in confusion "Land of Metal?" replied Naruto.

"What's that?" questioned Temari.

The Land of Metal it is a country south from here. The landscape of the land is that of a rocky, high desert, with most of the environment being composed of dry soil and with the rare appearance of wildlife, such as trees or even large scale animals. Minegakure _(_ **Hidden in the Mountain Peak** ) also known as 'Village Hidden by the Ridge" or "Hidden Ridge Village' is an hidden shinobi village in the Land of several villages, instead of a Kage, the village's highest-standing individual is the Village Leader ( **sato-osa** ). But you shouldn't worry about it we won't go there until one month later." said Jiraiya.

Temari narrows her green colored eyes at her new sensei "wait are you saying we are staring here for a month?" asked Temari.

Jiraiya grins at her "yep, but I also need to know what you can do Temari. I've seen your fight with the Nara kid during the Chunin but I obviously know you are very intelligent even able making Shikaku's kid trouble and he's a born genius. I know you're skilled in wind release ( **foton** ) and you seem like you are even able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. But I also see some missing holes." said Jiraiya in a teaching tone.

"Missing holes! There is no missing holes I was able to easily kill a elite sound ninja!" said Temsri in an prudent tone.

"That may be true but you rely on your fan too much what if someone was able to separate it from you or destroy it. Have you actually used your element without your fan or how about your taijutsu and I mean without your fan." said Jiraiya. "While your a skilled kunoichi you must not look over these holes or it will cost you your life. But luckily various wind, earth, and water release scrolls on me. But first there's something that must be done." said Jiraiya.

Temari can't help but to look down in shame since no one has actually reprimanded her everyone had always praised her skills.

Naruto then scoffed at Jiraiya causing both Temari and Naruto to turned towards him "what's that! You gonna peep on her you perv!"insulted Naruto.

Jiraiya glares at Naruto "you fool! Your tiny brain just doesn't understand true work of literature. And I've told you I'm a super pervert!" yelled Jiraiya but the perverted sannin forget he was in the presence of a female he turned towards her and was smacked against the head by her steel fan.

"Try anything I'll do worse!" threatened Temari with her fan ready.

Jiraiya quickly recovers and raises up from the ground "ahaha, silly girl I have no interest in children." said Jiraiya he then glares at Naruto "I told you its research brat! You are just too young." exclaimed a grinning Jiraiya his foolish persona them crumbles and becomes one of seriousness "but no Naruto I'm not talking about my books what I'm talking about is the true purpose of the clones." said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Do either of you know who actually created the Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin** )?" asked Jiraiya he watches as both genin shook their heads negatively "the jutsu was created by Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage he created this jutsu to the perfect spying and information gathering jutsu. While the jutsu creates a clone it also has a second fictional that allows the clone to gain knowledge once it dispels." said Jiraiya Temari looks shocked while Naruto just looked completely lost beyond belief.

"Huh?" replied Naruto in a dumb like way.

Jiraiya groaned at this moment he knew the teaches didn't really teach him but the sannin just knew getting the boy's intelligence where its supposed to be anything but easy. Temari then turned towards Jiraiya "so you're saying if Naruto sent a clone into the city and it puffed away he will gain the memory of the clone?" asked Temari.

Jiraiya nods his head Naruto then gains an expression of realization "ooooh, I get it now!" exclaimed Naruto.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash "WHAAAT! YOU UNDERSTAND HER EXAMPLE AND NOT MINE!" roared Jiraiya.

Naruto grins at Temari he then turned towards his toad sensei "yep, I sure do! She makes it easy to understand." said Naruto with a bright grin on his whiskered cheeks.

Jiraiya smirked at this "okay, maybe this could work in my favor." thought Jiraiya he turned towards Jiraiya with a wide grin "if you understand then you can FINISH LEARNING THE RASENGAN NARUTO!" roared Jiraiya.

The blonde Konoha shinobi stares at Jiraiya with a wide expression "WHAT! But I already know the rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto with disbelief.

Jiraiya then runs his hand through his long white mane hair "Naruto you have to used a clone to use a clone to create a clone then you haven't truly learned the clone! Naruto what if you go up against someone who's faster than you or someone who uses a long distance jutsu what are you going to do?" asked Jiraiya Naruto then looks down "the rasengan is powerful jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. You do wish to surpass him don't you? questioned Jiraiya.

Naruto gains a million watts smile "hell yeah!" roared Naruto.

"Then create a hundred clones and split them into a team of ten and send every clone apart from each other. I also want you to dispell each clone every ten minutes. After your able to completely learn the rasengan we'll start working on your taijutsu." said Jiraiya.

"Wait, what are you going to doing!" question Naruto with a questionable glare he bet the sannin was just going to run off and peep on some woman.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the male blonde knowing what his male student was thinking "I'm going to he working with Temari's wind nature now before you start yelling about me ditching you or something I'm going to send five clones to oversee your progress." said Jiraiya.

Naruto slowly nods his head "and how long will I be doing this?" asked Naruto.

"You will be training to complete the rasengan to morning to dawn. You're going to be here for a while and like you said there are no short cuts becoming the hokage." said Jiraiya making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

Temari shot Naruto a deadpan expression "wait a minute was Naruto really thinking of having a clone help him." thought Temari.

Jiraiya then creates a number of five clones in total. Each of them then split up and different teams. Jiraiya and Temari don't stop walking until they arrive in a grassy field that's not surrounded by tree Jiraiya then surveys his surroundings with a look of thinking "hmm, this'll work especially with the trees out the way. Alright Temari, I'm positive you've learned the wind nature exercise correct?" asked Jiraiya.

Temari who's leaning against her fan nods her head "yeah it was taught to me at a young age but we had own wind nature exercise I'm not sure how Konoha does it since there are very few wind users in your village." said Temari.

He nods his head in agreement "that's right now the only wind users in the village right now is Asuma Sabutobi and the retired shinobi Danzo. There's two phases Konoha ninjas use the first is to cut a leaf in half with their chakra and second phase is to wind to halt the flow of a waterfall." said Jiraiya.

"That sounds pretty hard. For mt village we had use our wind chakra to cut through a rock and then we have to use cut through a strong dust storm." said Temari in flat tone.

"Well damn, but now let's teach some wind jutsu. I'll be teaching the most well known jutsu Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ( **Futon: Daitoppa** ). You must channel a stream of wind chakra expelled from your mouth, the hand signs of this technique are tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake." ordered Jiraiya he then shows her the required hand signs "ready?" asked Jiraiya.

Temari gives Jiraiya a nod with a cocky smirk "yeah I'm ready." said Temari she then goes through the proper hand signs and channels the wind element through her mouth "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ( **Futon: Daitoppa** ). !" yelled Temari but instead of a gust of wind expelling from her mouth she's flown back by the input of the jutsu. She then groans in pain "damn that hurt!" groaned Temari.

Jiraiya kneels down in front of her with a snarky smirk "well I knew you wouldn't be able to get it down at first." snickered Jiraiya. The female kunoichi glares at Jiraiya's smirking face if you were able to get it down would be astonishing but with you neglecting the wind nature I excepted that to actually happen." said Jiraiya.

"So, what did I do wrong?" asked Temari.

"Well, channelled way to much chakra through lungs which is fly you flown. But it seems like we'll be going through the basics." said Jiraiya.

Temari then gaina a curious look "Jiraiya-sama have to ask what exactly are we going to be doing here. I mean I doubt we're going to be staying here just for me to fix with wins nature and Naruto completing the rasengan we're here for something else aren't we?" questioned Temari with a serious expression.

Jiraiya then gains a serious expression "yes there is. One of my spies inform me the mining town is being used as a hideout for Orochimaru he even informed me he saw Kabuto one of Orochimaru's servants and a member of Root. Root are disbanded emotionless group who serve and only serve Danzo who's a traitor the only reason why he has lived so long is because my sensei allowed it. But my spy had informed me in the lower levels there have been dead bodies coming into the village these are the diseased bodies of the Uchiha, Senju, Kurama, Hyuga, Kaguya, and Yuki clan. And they even have a level even farther down but he doesn't know what's in there." said Jiraiya with serious lecture tone.

Temari stares at Jiraiya with shock and horror. She couldn't believed someone would messed with dead just to create a new breed of shinobi but then she was forced to remembered that Orochimaru is the same person who killed her father and manipulate her village but this was horrible. "So, that's why we are truly here to stop whatever experiments that's going down below." stated Temari.

"Yeah, that's right this would be an A-rank mission I'm not how much your espionage skills are but I'll be training both you and Naruto in assassination." said Jiraiya.

She raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya "are you sure you're going to be able to train both of level of skill aren't exactly on the same level?" asked Temari.

Jiraiya just waved her off "I know that have you forgotten I've trained the Yondaime besides I've had four students in total. Besides training you two beats will be no problem!" laughed Jiraiya ignoring the annoyed Sunagakure kunoichi.

 **Back in Konoha**

Tsunade stares at Sakura with a harden glare while the young pinknette just looks surprised and confused. She then shifts her shoulders in a nervous manner as she's being glared at by the Senju woman "um, Tsunade-sama I didn't quite hear you. Can you repeat that?" asked Sakura in a respectful tone.

Tsunade mentally sigha hoping what she's doing is right "you heard me loud and clear Sakura. I said I won't train you." said Tsunade she honestly hope what she's doing is right. She knew what she's about to do is harsh but she's the hokage.

"But why I have to rescue Saauke-kun!" yelled Sakura in a heartbroken tone. She didn't understand she was sure Tsunade would teacher.

"And that is why. You are only focused on Sasuke you have no true drive or goal other than Sasuke. Sakura what if Sasuke returned but he didn't accept your feelings I'm sorry but I will not train a fan girl. Not only that but you've never trained besides even if you, Naruto, and Kakashi went after him will you be able to fight him kill him if you have to? What would you do if he comes after you intent to end your life." said Tsunade.

Sakura with tears in her eyes glares at the busy medic "your lying Saauke wouldn't hurt me! He wouldn't hurt any of us!" roared a crying Sakura.

Tsunade massages the temple of her forehead she then glares daggers at Sakura "is that what you belief?" asked a stoic Tsunade Sakura nods "then your not fit to be a kunoichi of Konohagakure not only have ignored that Naruto nearly died because of Sasuke but your fellow comrades nearly died trying to bring him back. But also Sasuke went to Orochimaru not because he was being influenced or forced he went to Orochimaru of choice. I'm sorry Sakura but I will be forced to put him in the bingo book from no one Sasuke Uchiha is a missing nin and traitor. Sakura Haruno I cannot have a ninja who is not committed to protecting the village give me your headband!" ordered Tsunade then watches as Sakura storms out crying.

Tsunade released a sigh "Shizune come in." ordered Tsunade.

Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Shizune enters the to with a bow "what do you need Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune in a respectful tone.

She watches as Tsunade rises from her seat "Shizune please cancel Sakura's ninja licence there's somewhere I must be." said Tsunade.

She nods her head she then turned towards Tsunade with uneasy and concern expression "um, Tsunade-sama do you think you've made the right choice I mean canceling her license?" asked Shizune.

She released a sigh of tiredness "I believe so, but this is right for the village. I cannot have a weak ninja in my village. You've went through her file correct?" questioned Tsunade Shizune then nods her head"then you know her only reasoning was to gain Sasuke's attention, besides you know how many fan girls became kunoichi right?" asked Tsunade Shizune then gains a grim look.

"Your doing this to protect aren't you?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade nods her head and leaves the office making her way to the Yamanaka house hold she knocks on the door and gets greeted to Ino's mother Harumei has light brown eyes without pupils and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar. Harumei smiles at Tsunade "Hokage-sama what can I do for you?" asked the brunette with a surprised expression on her face.

Tsunade smiles warmly at Harumei "is your daughter and husband here?" asked Tsunade with a warm aura around her.

"Yes there are." said Harumei the two enter her home and go in the backyard seeing Inoichi and Ino training "Inoichi-kun, Ino-chan Tsunade-sama is right both turned towards Tsunade.

Both of the blondes eyes are wide open "Tsunade-sama what are you doing here!" exclaimed a shocked Ino who's staring at Tsunade with utter disbelief.

* * *

 **(A/N: tomorrow ill eliminate someone from the poll as a reminder this is a challenge)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 119**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 94**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Train By Prodigies then Our Nindo Way, Curse of Heavens after that I'll update Force of Family and Never Again I also will do Great Fox Demon and I'll do_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, Sword Guns, Fate of a New Adventure after that Proud and Clothes, and Darkness Within us then Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
